Because she hasn’t changed
by sunkissedvampire
Summary: Emily is once again thrown into Riddick’s life when she goes to the movies and ends up on Helion Prime. Now she has to help Riddick fight the Necromongers and save the universe all in high heels and armed with only a candy stash bag.
1. Chapter 1

The story starts off in an average dorm room. On one side, a bed with a tiger comforter an oak desk and furniture with animal posters on the wall, on the other side, a black and hot pink comforter, band posters, and retro styled furniture. This side is the messy side, and not only was it messy but the bed was unmade, and in it was a purple haired woman with a pair of Jack Skellington pajamas.

Emily rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a groan. Sarah sat at her desk, computer on.

"Do you really have to roll out of bed to get up ever mourning," Sarah looked at her clock and sighed, "I mean afternoon."

Emily pulled her self up, rubbing her eyes, her hair everywhere. She mumbled something and yawned before heading for the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth.

* * *

A/N~ here it is! I don't know how long this will take me since The Chronicles of Riddick is a longer and more info packed movie. So hold onto your seats for another action, laughter, and drama filled story, and what's this? Emily's a woman? That's not possible! It's true; this story takes place 4 years later, which means our Emily is 22 years old, Gasp!

* * *

After a year of collecting money Emily and Sarah had gotten into college and have been there ever since. Emily was studying to become a writer and a fashion designer while Sarah was working in Veterinary…stuff.

Emily stood in front of the mirror and sighed, she had run a brush through her hair and still it stood up at weird angles, because she had gotten it layered shorter at the top it was hard to handle. She normally just straightened it.

She shrugged and left the bathroom.

Sarah was walking with Emily down the hallway. She was dressed in some denim crops and a black t-shirt while Emily was shuffling slowly next to her, still in her Jack Skellington PJ's with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"I'm starving," Emily said, taking a sip of coffee, she looked down at her black slippers. It had been 4 years since she last saw Riddick, and it troubled her how he had left, but, at least she got her Ipod back! Emily grinned at the thought.

They went to the cafeteria where Emily got breakfast and Sarah got a protein shake. Sitting down the two chatted about summer break that was coming up. Well, Sarah did while Emily took a packet of sugar, tore it open, and poured the sugar into her mouth.

"You know, I think summer break is the best thing invented since, well, anything!" Sarah said. Emily got another sugar packet.

This was actually their average mourning.

"I was thinking about going to Hawaii," Sarah said. Emily, who had been looking at a cute muscular guy up until then, looked over with a fork in her mouth.

"When'd you get money for that?" Emily asked.

"I've been saving for a while now," She said, sipping at her protein shake.

Emily muttered something and looked away with an annoyed look.

"What?"

"I said! Yeah, so you can go with Tyler!"

Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes, "Let's go to the mall."

* * *

So they went to the mall for the first time in months and the first store they hit was hottopic. Sarah didn't really wear any of their stuff, but Emily did. They sat in the food court for a while, eating Chinese food and scouting the crowds for cute boys. Emily was really picky and only saw one she liked a few times. After they walked around for an hour or two they went to the salon and Emily flipped through a magazine as Sarah got her hair cut.

"You should get your hair dyed Sarah," Emily said, looking at the dark blonde. Sarah shrugged and watched as the woman snipped off a lock of hair.

"Like, a dark brown, it would look awesome." Eventually Emily talked Sarah into dyeing her hair and it took almost two hours. It was seven when they got out.

"Lets go see some movies," Sarah commented. Emily agreed and soon they were watching a scary movie, Emily munching loudly on popcorn. Instead of paying for another ticket, the girls stood in the hallways, waiting for another movie to start. Sarah had a guilty look on her face while Emily seemed perfectly at ease.

"Hey, Emily!" Emily looked over and waved at Cody, he was in a uniform for some store in the mall that Emily forgot was called, and he was pulling an excited Kiba, well, more like Kiba was pulling him.

"Hey Cody, what's up?" She asked, crouching down to play with Kiba.

"I can't keep him at the store anymore, the manager is getting complaints from costumers," Cody said with a sigh.

Emily had a concerned look on her face and she sighed, "Well, we're going to see a movie, wanna come with?"

So in the end the group sat at the back of the theater, Kiba at their feet so he wasn't seen. They were watching spirited away. Emily leaned back, expecting this to be a good relaxing time, when suddenly, she felt her heart rate quicken. She looked over at an emergency exit door and gripped her arm rest.

"Guys, come with me," She whispered. Sarah and Cody looked at her questioningly while she stood and walked towards the door, Kiba followed. Sarah glanced at Cody and they both stood and followed.

Emily rested a hand against the door and she took a deep breath, a lock of purple hair falling in her eyes. She could feel something, a power coming of the door. She grabbed the bar and pushed, a fire alarm going off in reaction to her opening the emergency door. Emily stepped through and the group followed, closing the door after them.

They stood in an alley way of some odd city, under their feet was yellow sand and above a bright blue sky.

Emily inched her way out of the alley only to find herself in front of a large palace. It looked like a palace you would see in Arabia. She tilted her head as she examined the white walls and gold domes.

Emily would admit, they were an odd sight. For one, Emily was wearing a hot pink tank top with a black fishnet top. Her skinny jeans were tight and made of leather and on top of that, her high-heeled boots were black and hot pink. Her hair was up in pigtails both of them adorned with a small black bow.

Sarah was in denim jeans and Cody, well, he was just Cody.

Kiba's ears pricked as a group of about seven guards came from around a corner of the palace.

"They don't look to friendly," Cody said, a nervous look on his face. Emily glanced around them; they were on a tiled pathway to the palace. It was actually a gigantic bridge and on either side was a waist high railing. She made a face; the guards were coming at them with fists raised, ready for a fight.

Emily took a step back and Sarah moved behind her.

"Emmy, what's going on?" She said in a small voice.

"I think," Emily watched as the guards drew closer, "We're on Helion Prime."

Sarah nodded; she clutched Emily's shoulder as the guards surrounded them.

"Don't move! Lay down your weapons and come quietly!" The guard shouted into Emily's ear.

Emily winced and rubbed her ear, "What weapons?" She asked, she looked down at her wrist and noticed her spiked bracelet. She moved to take it off and it was confusing what happened next. Emily lifted her arm and a guard reacted, Kiba growled and launched himself at the guy while all the others broke out into a struggle. The guards attempted to restrain Cody who really wasn't resisting but Emily was pissed. Not only did these guys try to do the same to Riddick, but they don't even know if their enemies!

During the struggle two guys were pushed over the railing and fell into the river below.

Emily stopped and watched the second guy fall, she leaned against the railing. There was no way to survive it, she thought, that was over ten stories. She grimaced as the man hit the water and she could feeling something like sorrow grip her heart, he probably had family. Well, she was feeling sorry for him until she felt something like the barrel of gun pressed against her back.

"So, you're a murder, are you?" Emily instantly hated the voice. It had one of those know it all tones to it. She slowly turned around to look into the face of a young man, probably 18 or 19. She paused and a look of horror came over her face.

Cody and Sarah both looked on, while being restrained by two guards, Kiba was held by the scruff of his neck.

"I'm old!" She cried. Sarah and Cody sighed and slumped forward. Kiba whined in sympathy.

Emily sniffled before she growled and kicked the gun out of the guys hand and made a mad dash towards the city. "I'll get you guys out of hear, just hang on!"

Kiba snarled and lunged at the man holding him by the scruff of his neck. The man jumped back and Kiba ran after Emily.

* * *

She was running as fast as she could but the guards were hot on her trail. She ran for what seemed like hours, Kiba at her side. She stopped when it started to get dark. She didn't know her way around the city but she had finally found her way to the familiar door. She glanced down at Kiba before stepping up to the double doors. She took a deep breath and knocked.

The woman who answered was young, somewhere in her late thirties early forties. It looked like she had just been smiling but it fell when she looked at Emily.

"Can I help you?" She asked with suspicion in her voice and her eyes.

"Is Imam here?" She asked, her voice was small and panicked, the woman probably never realized it was an act.

"Imam!" She called. The man came to the door and with a smile on his face glanced at Emily, looked at his wife, then did a double take on Emily. The smile gone.

"Emily, is that you?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Emily looked around, trying to catch her breath. "Yeah, it is. It's a long story and I'm in a bit of a jam, do you think you could help me?"

Imam nodded, he would help her anyway he could. She had helped saved all their lives back then on that planet.

"I need you to pass on a message," she said.

"Of course, just tell me the-"

"To Riddick."

There was a pause in the conversation and Emily sighed.

"He'll come here, some time soon, and I need you to tell him I was here, so it's not really a message," Emily rubbed the back of her neck. "That's all, I gotta go."

She waved and left. When she could no longer see Imam she turned and walked down an alley.

"Well, Kiba how should we get Cody and Sarah out of there," Emily put her finger to her chin in thought.

"You want be getting anyone out of anywhere."

Emily winced, it was that kid again. She turned and glowered in his direction. He had a gun in his hand and another guard was behind him. Emily glanced behind her and saw another guard making his way up the alley to them.

"Listen kid-," She started, but was cut off when she was knocked to the ground, barely conscious. She hadn't seen the guard coming from above. She heard a struggle as they tried to restrain Kiba. She watched them pin him to the ground from out of the corner of her eyes. She blacked out after that.

* * *

When she woke, she was chained to a seat in a small ship, handcuffs on her wrist. She looked up and winced, a pounding head ache making its self known. There were three other people on the ship, all of them guys. She gulped and looked for Kiba. When she spotted him she almost cried, he was bloodied and beaten and he lay in a cage at the back.

She looked away and began to think. When she got to Helion Prime every one had been calm, which meant the necromongers hadn't moved in on them yet. Which also meant Riddick wouldn't show up for a while. She sighed and nibbled on her lip. But as she thought more and more about the movie, a few draw backs made themselves evident. The first was that she had no weapon, that wasn't very good seeing as how she was surrounded by a group of men that could quit possibly be mercs. The second was that she was separated from Cody and Sarah; she didn't see them on the ship. The third was the one she was most worried about, she could run ok, but she didn't know about fighting necromongers' in high heels.

Emily looked up at the three men who were standing over the controls, probably plotting a course. She cleared her throat, "Is it possible for you to tell me where we're going?" Her voice was soft and unwavering. She wasn't sure how to act around these men, and she wasn't taking any chances.

It was the one in the middle, probably around 25, who answered. "We're taking you to Crematoria."

The words struck Emily in the gut and she was quiet for a second before anger swelled in her, "And why, may I ask, am I being taken there?" She spoke through gritted teeth.

"Because you killed two men and, let's face it, Crematoria pays' better." The man grinned at Emily and she took in his greasy blonde hair and green eyes, his cracked tooth and the gun in his hand.

"Well, you could use it I see," She said with a smile. It earned her a smack in the face.

"Let's see you say that again after a day there"

* * *

So, the ride there basically went like that. Every time Emily made a comment she was smacked in the face, not that that would stop her. The other two guys gave her a wide berth, like they were scared of her or something. And when they reached Crematoria Emily made sure she didn't go down with out a fight. They had to drag her, kicking and screaming off the cart they had ridden from the hangar. And when they attached her handcuffs to the rope that would lower her down she made sure to kick greasy hair in nuts before she was lowered out of sight.

The entire ride down was spent by her fuming in self loathing. How could she get caught?! And she had left Sarah and Cody to fend for themselves. Even the banging of tools and cups on the metal railing didn't bring her out of her thoughts. When she touched the ground, no one ran at her like they did Riddick.

Instead, men of all sizes crowded around her and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She twisted the rope around her wrists and tugged, it seemed solid enough.

The men came closer and closer until she could smell their sweat, they all had a disgusting look in their eyes, and they did, that is, until Emily started to swing on the rope.

She was going out on a limb by trying this, but she swung, and soon she was going in circles and when she was close enough to the first guy in line; a rat of a man with a scarf over his mouth. She lashed out with her legs. The heel of her right boot connected with the guys skull and he fell back, his head bleeding. Then all the men turned hostile.

Emily managed to take out three more guys in the same manner before some one grabbed her and pulled her to a stop.

"Let go of me!" She snarled. She found a knife on the floor and picked it up with her handcuffed hands. She put the knife in her mouth and used it to cut the rope. She took it out and brandished it at the men, all of them laughed. Her hands were still cuffed. With a snarl she turned and dashed off, down a tunnel that could have led to anywhere, but she didn't care.

Emily's first priority was to get the cuffs off, so it was a nice surprise when she found pair of sharp looking pliers. She had to take off her boots and use her feet to even use the pliers and even when she realized that people were watching she didn't stop going at the chain.

Emily was weird like that, she had always used every part of her she could to do stuff, and probably the reason why she was so good with her feet was because she had always been climbing stuff when she was a baby.

She growled and dropped the pliers and started to chew on the chain in frustration before she flopped onto the dirty tunnel floor. She huffed and looked at the man standing over her.

He was probably around Emily's age and had bright red hair that fell into his eyes. A bandanna was tied around his neck and his bright green eyes twinkled in amusement while he fingered the end of a hammer.

"Need some help?" He asked a chuckle following.

Emily sighed and sat up, placing her hands on the ground, "Yes."

So together, with Emily pulling against the cuffs to keep them taught, and the guy hammering away at them, they finally got them off.

Emily rubbed her wrists and looked over at the guy with a raised eyebrow, "I have a question," she said casually.

"Oh, right, sorry, my name is James." He rubbed the back if his head while he laughed.

"Not that," Emily said, she had a serious look on her face as she reached behind her, "I was just wondering if…" she paused.

"What?" James leaned forward, curiosity in his eyes.

"You wanted some candy!" Emily pulled out her candy stash triumphantly.

James shoulders slouched and he sighed. "Sure, why not?"

Emily grinned and pulled out two lollipops. She stuck one in her mouth and handed the other to him.

"So, what you in for?" Emily asked around her candy.

James rubbed his chin in thought and took the lollipop out of his mouth, "Theft, hacking, knowing stuff I shouldn't," He said, placing the candy back in his mouth he put his hands behind his head. "You?"

"Lack of brains," She sighed and looked at her boots.

James blinked and looked down at the small woman with a raised eyebrow before looking down at his shoes. He was wearing brown worn combat boots and green pants and wife beater and his red bandanna. He felt rather plain next to her black and hot pink attire.

"Well, you're here for the rest of your life," he said sadly. Emily nodded.

* * *

A/N~ that was the first chapter, I'm not too happy with it for some reason but I really don't know how to fix it. Anyways…

* * *

The guard stared as the hellhound pawed at the air, reaching for the piece of red candy being held by a purple haired woman who was sitting on a vent. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance and confusion at the fact that the hellhound wasn't attacking her.

Emily's tongue was just visible as she tried to keep her crouched position on the vent, feet from the ground while she dangled the twizzler, over the things head.

"Fetch!" She tossed it across the whole that was Crematoria, the hellhound followed and she sighed, wiping her brow she glanced at the guard before jumping to another vent.

"What the…?" The guard sighed and headed back for his bunk, this was not worth $20.05 an hour.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ Thank you for reviewing! I decided that the person with the most reviews at the end of this story gets to know a really good secret! So here's chapter two!

* * *

Emily watched as Jack was hauled away in the metal crate. She had kept her distance from Jack the entire time, strictly because she didn't know what to do about her. In The Chronicles of Riddick Emily had hated Jack, she had been such a poser and it really pissed her off.

"The names Kyra, and I'm a new animal," She mimicked.

Jack had given her curios glances on several occasions too, probably thinking along the lines of how familiar she looked, but she had slipped away before she actually got the nerve to talk to her.

She leaned back against the wall where she was sitting. She had climbed up the wall of the slam; much like Riddick had, and made her self comfortable.

"Hey, Emily," James said, he jumped down from above and sat next to her.

"James," She nodded, a serious look on her face.

James blinked, "What's wrong?"

"When I came here, my friend, Kiba, came with me. But, I haven't seen him."

James eyes roamed around the pit of Crematoria and sighed.

"Some people can't make it here," he placed his hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Well, I understand that. But Kiba's a wolf," Emily looked at James as if he was stupid. James removed his hand with a sigh. What had he been thinking, this was Emily he was talking about.

"In that case, they probably locked him up with the hell hounds," he paused, "You can get in there if you act like her." James pointed at the receding backs of the guards that were pushing Jack away with a dead paned expression on.

Emily held a fist to her mouth in thought, "How long will they lock her up?"

"Probably a couple hours, day tops," James said, running calculations through his head. "They'd probably lock you up for an hour or two at the most since you haven't caused too much trouble. Get in, let Kiba out, get out. That simple, the question is, will they look for him?" James ran a hand through his bright red hair in thought.

"Let's give it a shot. Will you help me James?" She turned and looked at him, her eyes full of hope, and the way she said his name made his heart ache.

"Of course," he said, a smile on his face, happy to help her in any way he could.

"Now, to start some trouble…" Emily mumbled.

"I've had and idea for a while. The hellhounds, they aren't normally so aggressive, in fact, they're supposed to be very intelligent creatures, even being able to talk through telepathy."

"So?" Emily asked, not sure where he was getting with this.

"Well, they can tell the difference from innocent and guilty. They never attack you for example. Maybe if we can lure one into a trap with you, we can get it to talk."

Emily swallowed, "We could give it a shot."

"Alright, so let's get planning." James said, he pulled a small journal from his pocket and a pencil from behind his ear.

* * *

Thus, the next feeding time, Emily could be found in a small unused cell that was so dusty it was obvious no one had set foot in it in months. James was out walking around; he planned on leading one straight to her.

As the words echoed out across the pit of Crematoria people ran for their lives, except James. He knew these things were fast, and could probably deduce his next move before he even thought of it, so he had stayed as near to the cell as he could. It was five minutes later when the majority of the people were behind bars that one caught site of him. It was a dark color, almost purple, and it was coming towards him cautiously.

He took a step back and ran, the thing followed and it was like nothing James had ever experienced before. His whole life he had been a hacker and computer junkie, but since he had been in Crematoria he had buffed up some, but he had never felt an adrenaline rush like this.

He smirked as he jumped down on a metal cat walk and ran for the cell. He felt the thing hit the cat walk seconds after him and he turned into the cell. As quick as he could he climbed up on a small vent and watched as the thing rushed in, Emily slammed the cell door shut and turned to look at the huge creature.

Emily was breathing heavy out of fear as she stared at the dark purple hellhound, it's eyes reminding her so much of Riddick. It crouched, as if to pounce on her.

She looked down and it paused, examining her. Emily fell to her knees and brought her forehead to the hellhounds and time seemed to stop. The animals muscles were tensed and it held such power that Emily would have cried out in fear.

"Please, I need your help," she pleaded in a small voice. James had stopped breathing, he feared for Emily, she was so much smaller than the thing, and he could see her trembling.

The hellhound let out an almost human sigh and pushed Emily off of her knees and onto her butt, "Speak child, I have little time," The voice was weary and soft and it caught Emily off guard.

Their foreheads still touching Emily said, "My friend is missing and I think he's locked up with you guys, I need him you see, he's my family." She stopped there and waited.

"Go on," the voice prodded. Emily decided it was male.

"Well, I need to get him out of there, so I was wondering if you could not go back when they call for you. Me and my friend James had a plan where we had a hell hound, that's you, helps us create some kind of riot, so I could get in trouble and be sent to your holding cell so I could get him out."

The hellhound seemed to purr in thought and Emily blinked, maybe they should be called hell felines. He removed his forehead from hers and moved back to sit, his tail wrapped around its legs.

"I presume your friend is the rather angry canine who has been brooding in his cell about not being by his master's side," Emily smiled and nodded. "I'll help you on one condition," The hell hound said, "When you get off this planet, and I know you will." Here he moved forward and took a step forward, his head low so that he could look at her eyes. Emily held her breath; his eyes were not two inches from hers. "You take me with you."

Emily nodded, "I will, cross my heart." She moved her finger over her heart, X-ing it out. The hellhound chuckled and nuzzled her right under her jaw.

"You silly human, I like you. Now, tell me your name,"

"My names Emily, yours?"She asked, she had moved so that she was on her knees again and the hellhound gave her an odd look, at least that's what it seemed to her.

"Well, I have a very long name, but you can call me Leo," He said. He lifted his head, his ears forward, "And yours, criminal?"

James shivered and jumped down from the vent, "James," he said curtly.

"Ah, you must be the friend," his tail swirled in the air behind him as he stared into James eyes. The man wanted to turn and run as Leo stared him down. "You seem innocent enough, just a victim of boredom and curiosity."

James nodded quickly in agreement.

"What do we do next James?" Emily asked.

James switched from afraid to determined in a blink of an eye as he looked at Emily. "We wait for a day, make the guards think Leo had wandered off and fallen or gotten killed by an inmate. Before next feeding time you'll burst into the pit with Leo at your side and start fighting. Eventually the guards will over power you both and you'll be locked up." James took out a small metal object, it looked like a bedroom door key from Earth. "This should open the cell door, Emily, whatever you do, do not let them get this." James said, he handed it to her and she tucked it into her boot.

"Good, I'll go see if I can find us some weapons, seeing as how you dropped the knife you had," Emily hunched her shoulders and smiled nervously under James scrutiny. He left and Emily was left with Leo who had curled into a ball in the corner.

"So, I have a lot of questions for you," Emily said, moving closer and sitting cross legged on the ground.

"Yes?" he turned his eyes on her.

"Well, why do you guys let the guards treat you like that?"

Leo examined her again and sighed, "Because very few of my species are intelligent anymore. One human shows up with a gun, kills one of us, and that was it. We work for them out of fear. We're a very odd species if I do say so my self. We love justice, and if someone is evil, well" he chuckled, "you know."

His muscles tensed and something like anger seeped into his voice, "It's disgusting really. Most of them have names like Skull Crusher and Marrow Sucker. If anything is evil these days it's us."

"I'm sorry," Emily said.

"Why?" he asked, his voice laced with curiosity.

"I upset you with my question, duh," Emily said, an eyebrow raised.

Leo chuckled, "I forgot about that feeling, it's been so long since I was last human." He dropped his head onto his paws and yawned, giving Emily a good view of his large teeth and a pink tongue.

"Human?"

"This is going to be a long day," Leo sighed and pushed himself up before moving to sit in front of Emily. "My race comes from a planet far from here in a solar system with no sun. When we are born we are in the form of a human and on our 16 birthday we take the form of a hellhound. When ever we feel it is necessary we can take the form of a human again, but it's very painful, and it shortens our life."

Emily's mouth had dropped open and Leo was waiting for the fly to go down her throat, it never even appeared and Leo sighed, it would have been funny to watch. "Wow, that's amazing, I never knew that!"

"Well, you are from another dimension," Leo said, eyeing Emily's candy bag which could be seen peeking out of her pocket.

"How'd you know that mister?" She asked, pointing a finger at it.

"You reek of it; each dimension has a unique smell. And yours happens to smell like strawberries. I hate strawberries" He muttered and put his head down again.

Emily pouted, "Well you smell funny too," she said, crossing her arms and turning her back to him.

Suddenly he was there, he had lain so that he encircled her, like Kiba used to do, his head in her lap.

"But they smell so much better than this godforsaken place," He purred as he breathed in her scent.

"You perv," She said, but before she knew what she was doing she was scratching him behind the ears.

James came back some hours later and was greeted with a "Shhhhh, Kitty fell asleep." He smacked himself in the forehead and Emily waited for the "Could have had a V8!" But it never came.

"Huh, Shelby will be mad she missed an opportunity," She shrugged.

* * *

The next day they put there plan into action. While they moved in to start fighting Leo's scales turned a bright red and Emily stared in awe. They moved in and started to fight the guards. Emily was using a knife James had scrounged up for her and Leo was using, well, his claws, teeth and entire body.

Emily tried her hardest not to kill anybody and only aimed for legs and arms. She was doing pretty well until a guard came up from behind her and hit her with the butt of his gun. She groaned and hit the ground, curled into a ball of pain. Leo snarled and went after the guard who had hurt her.

Leo was brought down seconds after, though it took seven of them jus to knock him to the ground. Leo waited for the tranquilizer and was a bit miffed when they only used one, 'I'm not a weakling,' he thought.

* * *

When Emily woke up in the small cage like cell she panicked. She shot up and hit her head on the bars, she groaned and sat back down, holding her head. She dropped her hands and glanced around, Leo was purring in his sleep in the cage next to her while Hellhounds howled and snarled all around her.

The one in the cage next to her was an emerald color and hissed when she looked in its direction. Emily gulped and wondered what to do when she remembered the key. She pulled it from her boot and inserted it into the lock on the other side of the bars. Her tongue could be seen in the corner of her mouth as she concentrated. She jiggled the lock a bit and it fell to the floor.

She pushed the door opened and crawled out. It was so loud she wasn't worried about guards hearing her. She glanced around and found Kiba; he was biting at the bars of the cell, trying to get to her. She crawled on the ground; she opened the lock and let Kiba out.

The wolf yipped and jumped on her, licking her face and hands as she scratched and pet him.

"Now James said there was a vent…" She glanced around, and sure enough there was a floor vent. She crawled over it and looked down, the vent supposedly led to the water tank. She lifted the grating with a grunt and pushed Kiba in and was about to follow when she remembered Leo. She crawled back, avoiding the light from the doors, and opened his cage.

Leo snoozed inside and Emily had to flick his nose to get him to wake up. Leo shot up and was about to pounce on her in anger.

"Relax ugly, it's just Emily," this stopped Leo, who hadn't realized it was her. Emily looked around and watched as Kiba walked into the cell and stood in front of his master.

"Watch you tongue, pup!" Leo warned.

Emily rubbed her face, "oh boy," she said in a breathy voice, "I don't care, let's just go."

She crouched and headed for the vent; she dropped in and hit the bottom with a soft thud. She started crawling and soon heard Leo and Kiba behind her.

"I should have let you go first Leo," Emily said.

"Why him?!" Kiba asked jealousy in his voice.

"Because his eyes are shiny!" Emily cried. She had gotten used to hearing Kiba's voice now; she guessed it was an effect of Leo's power.

These two had been bickering the entire time and when they finally crawled out of the large vent Emily was happy to see the clear water. It was actually just a huge underwater lake. The lake was in a dome shaped cavern that was bathed in a blue light from the crystal clear water.

Without thinking Emily stripped down to her under wear and jumped in. She opened her eyes and watched as a weird glowing fish swam by. She smiled and swam around for a few minutes before floating to the surface.

"I needed that," she said. She pulled herself out and lay on the stone floor. Kiba padded over to her and sat down at her side. Emily scratched him behind the ear. He lay down next to her, his head on her stomach.

Emily sighed when Leo laid down on her other side. "You two are like siblings."

Over her stomach the two were having a glaring contest.

* * *

After Emily had pulled her clothes back on they had made their way down deeper into the pit where they came out at the bottom. James found them some time later with a cloth filled with bread and other food he could find. He handed Emily a tin cup of water.

While Emily was gulping down the water James looked down at Kiba.

"For a dog he's pretty big," he commented.

"For a human you're pretty stupid," Kiba replied snidely.

"Kiba, What is with your attitude?!" Emily asked. Kiba's ears and tail flattened, he whined.

"Sorry," he muttered.

James blinked and looked at Leo questioningly.

"Is this…?" James said glancing at Kiba.

"Probably," as an after thought Leo added, "unfortunately."

* * *

Sometime later Emily was standing on a catwalk, leaning against the wall. She was in the pit and James had just joined her after he had checked up on Kiba and Leo, who were in the unused cell.

"I just got wind that there's a new prisoner, their lowering him now." James sat down at the edge of the catwalk, his legs hanging over the edge. Emily yawned and leaned against the railing, a lollipop in her mouth.

Soon they both heard the slamming of metal on metal signaling new meat. Emily sighed and stared off into space, and then it hit her. She quickly looked up and blinked.

There was Riddick, muscles and all, being lowered down into the pit. As he passed he had his back to them so he hadn't seen Emily. She sighed again.

"I think I know that guy," She said casually.

"How the fuck do you know him," James asked nervously, "that's Riddick."

"Well, it's a long story, involving a movie, and Ipod, and a very spazzy teenager."

Emily watched as Riddick stopped just before the ground. She ran then, leaving James. Her boots clanking on the metal catwalk, adding to the clanking of metal all around.

She ran as hard as she could, jumping and swerving around people. She was still about two stories off the ground when Riddick started to pull himself upward on the rope.

She slid to a stop a couple feet from the ground, waiting. As Riddick spun down towards the ground like a tornado from hell, she spotted Jack, and she smiled at her.

Just as the first prisoner ran at him Emily jumped down, her legs outstretched so she landed right on him.

Riddick didn't even flinch when she landed inches from him, he didn't even blink when the girl turned, a smile on her face and simply said, "Behind you." But boy did he move in time to throw that guy to the ground.

* * *

A/N~ Fast and Furious baby!review!

* * *

In the food court of the countryside mall Shelby sneezed.

"Must be getting a cold," she mumbled.

Taylor glanced over at her, "Or someone's talking about you."

"I'm am very popular," Shelby agreed and Taylor rolled her eyes before smacking herself in the forehead.

"Could have had a V8!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N~ I felt kind of evil making you guys wait that long, this is a short filler, designed to fill that huge hole in the movie. It's not much so I feel bad but here you go.

* * *

Riddick glanced in Emily's direction, not really surprised that she was there. It had been too long since the last time they had met up. He moved to look at her head on and say something, but the sound of rattling chains and a sickening crack that meant a guy had just gotten his ass handed to him on a silver platter made him turn.

Jack, sitting on a rock, watched as Riddick looked up at her and took his goggles off to see through the steam. She wrapped the chain around her arm and glanced at Emily, who had rolled her eyes.

Riddick was distracted by some idiot whose name Emily couldn't remember and really didn't care to. The man talked on about inmates and convicts and acting like he owned the place, Emily made a face at him.

She watched as Jack slipped away and was about to follow when Riddick turned himself just so, it was enough to block Emily from leaving. She opened her mouth to protest.

"Hey, Emily!" James hurried over to her, "Are you ok?"

Emily smiled up at his worried face, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you for worrying."

"Good, I was worried something was wrong when you just ran off like that…" he stopped when he realized she wasn't paying attention, she was watching Riddick.

"So, which are you going to be?" the man asked him.

Riddick glanced at the spot where Jack was, then at Emily. He pulled his goggles back down over his eyes, "Me? I'm just passing through."

The man watched as Riddick passed him, when he was gone he muttered, "Welcome to Crematoria."

"Follow me James," Emily said, she hurried after Riddick, hoping to catch him.

They passed through the steam clouds and watched as Riddick, far ahead of them, talked to Jack.

"Emily," James called, trying to get her to slow down and talked to him. "Emily!" He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "Tell me what's going on?"

Emily looked up at James and a look of apology crossed her face. She had been there for some weeks now, and James had been with her every step of the way. He had become a close friend and Emily was grateful for it, but in all the confusion of Riddick's appearance she had forgotten that.

"I'm sorry James, It's a long story, and I'll tell you when I get a chance, for now I'll just tell you this. I'm not exactly from here," James rolled his eyes, that was obvious," and Riddick and I know each other."

Emily turned and quickly caught up to Riddick, just as Jack jumped away. She slowed to a stop next to him and watched as Jack fell through the steam. Riddick touched the scratch on his cheek in thought.

"Riddick, man am I glad to see you, it's been way to long!" A grin was on her face as she watched the man turn to look at her.

"You were on Helion Prime," he said bluntly.

"Yes! The guards thought me and my friends were bad guys and tried to bring us in! But in the mix up, there was a little accident and I ran and then got caught and sent here!"

Riddick processed this info, "So where's Kiba?"

"Oh, I'll show you!" It was at this time James caught up and Riddick gave him a once over and smirked before following the now 22 year old woman. (The rest of Riddick's thoughts are censored, except for the fact that, during his perverted episode, he heard the sound of an animal snarling off in the distance)

Emily led him to the cell while James followed behind in a foul mood. She pulled on the cell door and it creaked open. Inside, Riddick could hear a distinctly large snarl, much bigger than Kiba. He cocked his head, wondering what this woman had locked up in here.

She walked in and both men followed her into the dark cell.

"Leo, Kiba, what's going on?"

The two were each in their own corner, snarling at each other, it made a funny sight. Riddick raised and eyebrow, wondering how the fuck Emily got 'Leo' to be her pet.

"This little twit has been pushing my every scale, and I swear upon whatever god you want, that I can not stand it one more second." James rolled his eyes and sat down on a groove in the wall, meant to serve as a bed.

Riddick sat down as well, Leo's voice had thrown him for a second, but he had accepted the fact that he could talk and moved on.

"Yeah, well, this big jerk has been yanking my tail all day!"

Riddick glanced at Kiba and back at Leo, then to Emily.

"Ok, sorry to interrupt your little family meeting here, but what the hell is going on?"

He stood and moved in front of Emily.

"Oh, it's a long story and all, but Kiba can only talk because of Leo's telepathy."

Riddick lifted a hand and placed it on the wall, leaning on it, as if to block Emily from walking away. Leo's hackles rose in warning, Kiba rolled his eyes but there was a hint of warning in them.

"I've got time," he said, in a tone that said it all. Emily nodded, and blurted out everything.

"Well, a few years after you left I started wondering about if I would ever see you again, and I was all like, OMG I'm 22 years old now. So me and Sarah went to the movies and we ran into Kiba and Cody. And when we were watching the movie I had this gut feeling you were close by, so we walked through this emergency door and it lead to Helion Prime. The guards thought we were bad, two guys died in the struggle. I ran and found Imam, told him to tell you I was there. The next thing I know, I'm cornered in an alley, some dude jumps me, I wake up on a merc ship going to Crematoria, and I'm old." She took a break to breathe in which time Leo and Kiba glanced at each other. "Then I met James and we had fun hanging out but then I realized I hadn't seen Kiba, so we got Leo to help and I got thrown in to the hellhound cell and got Kiba out and promised that when we got out of Crematoria, Leo could come with." Emily looked up at Riddick's goggled eyes. "And then you came."

Riddick didn't move for a second, and then he pushed himself away from the wall and pulled his goggles off, revealing his silver eyes. "So, this is just another story from your world." It wasn't a question; Emily nodded.

There was an awkward silence that followed. James, who had been leaning against the wall with his hands behind his head sat up, blinking.

"Did I miss something?"

"Try a few years of something," Kiba muttered. James glanced at the wolf with a thoughtful look.

"So it's safe to assume you're going to be pulling off some more life threatening stunts to save people who were originally supposed to die because you feel it's the right thing to do." Once again, it wasn't a question.

Emily scratched her chin in thought, then in a very Emily like way she smiled and gave him a thumbs up, "Most likely!"

Riddick's lip twitched and he made a noise in the back of his throat, signaling his disapproval.

Emily shrugged and turned away from him, her hands found their way into her back pockets and she kicked a rock away from her foot.

"Sorry Riddick, I'm not like you. If I don't, I'll just feel like it's my fault that those people died." A more mature side had taken over her; she sighed and pulled her hands from her pockets. "We'll be here for a while, I don't know exactly how long, most likely a day or two…" she drifted in thought, her fist over her mouth. She stood like that for some time. Five minutes later she glanced around, noticing that the others were staring at her, "What?"

James sighed, "Why don't we go scrounge up some food?" he asked, standing up and brushing dirt off the seat of his pants.

Both Leo's and Kiba's eyes lit up in delight. They both made a move to follow but Emily put her foot down, literally. She stood with her fists on her hips and her feet spread.

"You know better," she drawled in a warning voice.

Both animals lowered their heads with a sigh.

"I'll bring you back food, and Leo, no more picking off random prisoners, it's disgusting," Emily turned and walked out of the cell.

Riddick and James glanced at each other before following.

* * *

"I miss Pizza!" Emily whined as they stood in line for food.

"Nothing I can do about that," James replied as he tossed something like a chicken nugget into his mouth.

"And Starbucks…"

"What the fuck is Starbucks?" James gave her an odd look.

"Frozen coffee."

James nodded in understanding, who wouldn't miss that? Riddick stood behind him, leaning against the shelf that served as a marker for the food line. His arms crossed, he seemed to be thinking.

"This reminds me of school," Emily said with a sigh, "The only things missing are the yucky yellow trays and that nasty old lady with the hair net."

"Will you stop doing that?!" James cried.

"Doing what?" She pouted at him.

"Thinking and whining about the past," he replied with a raised eyebrow. James had pulled off his green bandana and tied it around his head, pushing his hair up. A few strands of bright red hair fell over it and into his eyes.

"Oh, sorry, I kind of miss it," she sighed. The line moved up and all three of them almost grudgingly moved up too.

"So what were you doing after I left?" Riddick asked from no where.

Emily glanced back it him before answering, "I was in college, studying to be a fashion designer and a writer."

"So you got over it?" Riddick asked.

"No, I just got bored with sitting at home," Emily deadpanned. Riddick shook his head as Emily stepped up to get her food.

* * *

Riddick stood under the stream of water that fell from a broken pipe. While trying to rinse the stink and sweat off of him, he let his mind drift towards the subject of Emily and how she was changing things. Normally people wouldn't be able to tell, but, now that he thought about it, every time she saved someone there was a distinct feeling. He knew that it wasn't supposed to go that way, like it was wrong.

James and Emily sat near buy, playing some sort of game with odd pieces of junk they had found laying around.

"You cheated" James pointed out.

"Do you have proof?" Emily asked, staring him down.

"I know what I saw!" He cried.

"It must have been the heat, tricking your poor little brain," she cooed, as if to a child, and ruffled his hair. He sat Indian style and dropped his head onto his fist that was propped on his knee, fuming.

Riddick stepped out of the stream of water, touching the cut on his cheek. He looked up, feeling someone watching him, only to find Kyra.

* * *

A/N~ yup yup, read and review. I want so badly to call James Lavi and give him an eye-patch to top it all off. Sigh.

On Helion Prime~

"Do you think she's coming back?" A slightly ruffled Sarah asked.

Cody shook his head with a sigh. Then he seemed to brighten.

"It's ok Sarah, she'll be back, I owe he money!"


End file.
